The present invention relates to an inline skate.
Conventional skates are constituted by a shoe, produced for example by injecting plastic material, which is associated with a usually U-shaped frame supporting a plurality of inline wheels.
The problem that has arisen regarding the use of said skates is the fact that they can be used only for skating, thus forcing the user to remove, before putting on the skates, the shoes that he usually uses for normal walking.
An inline skate marketed by the Italian company MGM under the trademark "HYPNO" is known as a partial solution to this drawback. In said skate there is a shoe which can be detached with respect to a supporting and pivoting frame for a plurality of mutually inline wheels.
An engagement element, such as a pin, is provided at the frame for a grip element which is constituted by a blade arranged below the sole of the shoe, which is locked with respect to the frame by virtue of the presence, to the rear of said frame, of an H-shaped rod whose ends are transversely pivoted to the frame at one end and are transversely pivoted, at the other end, to a lever which interacts with a suitable element associated with the shoe.
Among the various drawbacks of this type of shoe there is also, in addition to structural and constructive complexity, the fact that the user, in order to be able to associate the shoe with the frame, is forced to grip said frame so as to correctly mutually couple the base of said frame to the sole of the shoe, activating the corresponding connection means.
Likewise, if the shoe is uncoupled from the frame, the frame must be supported by the user.
Additionally, these operations occur in conditions which are not always easy for the user, and the user must in any case bend down or, also when sitting, must bend both the leg and the trunk to move his or her hands, which support the frame, toward the sole of the shoe, subsequently performing a pushing action with the foot which must be compensated by manually engaging the frame.